Heartbreaker
by Crazy4Quinn
Summary: James and Aille don't on to say the least. In fact some would say that they hate each other. follow the journey of their 7th year at hogwarts. will things change? Could they become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**so hey guy's this is just and idea I've had going around in my head for a while so let me know if you think I should continue it or not! **

* * *

I sit up on the mattress I slept on and run a hand through my thick blonde hair. I took a deep breath as I remembered today was my mother's birthday. Yay, not. My mother, father and brother despise me, the only reason I'm not disowned was so they can keep up their image as the 'perfect pure blood family' the ones that never have problems and were amazingly rich. They do not want anyone to know under any circumstance they're daughter is a blood traitor.

But oh well I didn't mind much, I don't really like them much either. They are far too much up their own asses. They don't like my 'freak like' ways, my dry humour or slightly weird personality. They don't like the way I dress. Or the way I look. I look too much like my Gran apparently and they don't like her, so yeah not a good thing.

I stretch and make my way over to my small vanity table. As always the first thing I did was look myself in the eye. Today they were a piercing gray colour, they could be blue tomorrow, and they always change. I grab my wand and perform a charm on my hair to tame it into loose curls then fixed it into a bun holding git in place with my wand.

I put on a soft white cotton dress that came down to my knees it looked alright but it was nothing particularly special. Taking a second look I decided to pull it up a bit and make it shorter. Now grinning I skipped down the stairs, feeling, happy and bubbly. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I bumped into my brother Kano.

"Mourning, Kano" I say still smiling.

"Morning, muggle lover" he sneered at me and turned towards the dining room. With that the smile left my face, and far away. I followed him into the room and watched as he wished mother a happy birthday and received an adoring look.

Father then looked at me and looked at me with a somewhat disappointed look, as if he was disappointed that I was his daughter. "Well aren't you going to wish your mother a happy birthday?"

I walked over to my mother and awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. "Happy birthday mother" I said in a robotic voice. She nodded in a cold, disinterested way. I walked over to my seat in the middle of the long dark wood table.

We ate in silence for a while before mother took a good look at me. "Aille, why can't you put some work into your appearance? You could be so beautiful! You pull down the reputation of the family we are pure bloods and should look and dress like pure bloods should, to be respectable"

I snorted trying to cover up my laugh my delusional family had decide that we were respected by the wizarding world for being so up ourselves that we try and fit in and be a 'normal pure blood family'. If you find a sane pure blood family do let me know because I have yet to find one.

"Stop it! That is not very lady like, why couldn't we have had a lady like daughter" my mother said looking at me in distain.

"Oh," my ever dramatic mother carried on "she's so horrible to us, she never listens. She always brings down the family name" my eyes started to sting.

"I know dear, but at least we'll be rid of her soon once she's graduated she can move out, can't you Aille"

"Yes father" I whispered.

"I don't understand, Edgar" my mother stated. "We gave her the name Aille hoping she would be beautiful! Why can't she be beautiful and... And a _normal_ pure blood? Aille why do you feel the need to bring down the respectable name of the Agostino's?" she looked down her nose at me. My mother and I look nothing alike she has short mousy brown hair, has tanned skin, is stick thin and 5"11, whereas I am blonde, curvy, 5"6 and pale. I don't mind being pale to be honest I can't imagine being tanned. It would ruin all the rumours going around that I am a vampire at school

My brother on the other hand looks like my mother. Only he's taller and very masculine and muscled. They've always adored him and his stuck up demeanour. Apparently I spent too much time with my old tutor Xenophilius Lovegood. A lovely, kind hearted man. He gave me many of the muggle books I own. It's through these muggle books I learnt of qualities such as love, friend ship and individuality. You know the sort of stuff a mother might want her daughter to learn.

However my mother would rather teach me how to hide emotions, show coldness, favouritism and deceitfulness. Oh and hate anger and the art of being stuck so far up your own ass you can't see, just like she's doing now.

"My dear you really need to dress more appropriately, for the sake of the family name if nothing else."

My father and brother nodded in agreement. "Yeas Aille, don't forget your mothers ball tonight, you must give the right impression of our family."

"I have a dress you can wear I will have one of the house elves bring it up to your room later. I'm sure you'll love it"

"Mother I am not perfect stop trying to make me so!"

"But dear this ball is very important, you need to look immaculate. Just like your mother" my father said.

"Because there are many famous people attending even the minister of magic!" my mother went on "and the Malfoys, the Potters and the Weaselys"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter should I continue? Reveiw and let me know! xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I thought you didn't like Shacklebolt, or Harry Potter and the Weasely's! That you thought. And I quote 'they are filthy blood traitors and they should died while the dark lord was in power'"

"Yes I do but their fame will boost our fame!" I honestly do not think my family could sink any lower

"Anyway, Kano do you want to come out to Diagon alley with me and your father to get you some new dress robes for this evening?"

"I would love to mother" my ever ass kissing brother replied. At that moment an owl flew toward the large glass windows. I took my wand from my hair and used it to open a window. My hair fell down landing around my face. A large gray owl flew through the now open window, landed next to me and extended its leg.

I untied the two letters from its leg and smiled as I saw the familiar Hogwarts crest. I gave the owl a small piece of bacon of my plate as a thank you and it flew off. I turned around to see my family looking at me peculiarly.

"Hogwarts letters are here" I said still grinning, handing my brother his. They all snapped their looks away from me.

"Aille there was no need to show off like that!" my mother snapped at me.

"What did I show off about I just opened the window for the owl?" I asked generally confused.

"You know what you did swirling your hair like that and using magic" oh jeez sorry I rolled me eyes and went about opening my letter and checking my results.

"Yes all O's!" I smiled, I love knowing things. I have a thirst for knowledge; I suppose that's why I'm in Ravenclaw. I read over my letter then realised there was still a lump in the envelope. I picked it up and turned the envelope upside down. A shiny badge landed in my palm. I picked it up and examined the writing. Prefect! Yes!

I turned to my family!

"I made prefect! and I got all O's in my subjects" I exclaimed joyously.

My father turned to me, "Aille stop showing off! Your brother may have got worse exam results but he's the new quiddicht captain of Slytherin. That's much more important that being a prefect"

"Yes," my mother agreed "we're going to treat him to a new broom. And to get him his books and dress robes. Now go and get ready no doubt it will take all day for you to look acceptable. I had never felt more loved in my life. Without a word I turned and ran to my room. I flung the door open and went straight to my trunk I pulled out my record player and some old muggle records and put it on, then flung myself on my mattress. I lay there for a while before I heard a loud crack.

"Missy has brought miss her new dress, miss" I looked at the house elf.

"Thank you can you hang it on the door please" I smiled at the house elf.

"Yes miss" with that there was a short pause then a crack and she was gone.

I turned to look at the dress my mother had picked for me, it was hideous. It was Barbie pink! Erg the straps were plain and strappy but then it had net sticking up out of the bust, with a lighter pink corset thing. And a massive net skirt that went out for ages.

No way am I wearing this! I walked over to my wardrobe to pick out another dress but they were all gone.

Oh she has got to be joking. Aright then I'll just make a few alterations. I spent two hours making the dress better, with a few _minor_ changes. I stood back and admired my work. The dress was now black with two three quarter length sleeves, came in at the waist and floated graciously to the floor. Ha and this is why I got an O in transfiguration. Much better, now I'll look nice, Not like a big piece of tacky pink fluff.

I looked in the mirror; I applied a dark red lip stick and put on some eyeliner.

I opened my window and took a red flower from the window box and enchanted it to stay fresh looking and placed it in my hair. I pulled my hair up in to a bun, leaving a few strands stray and replaced my wand there once again. I was ready to face this ball, and my mother's furry. Actually I might just avoid my mother and stay near someone famous so she can't yell at me. Yep that works for me. Hey don't judge me I'm not a Gryffindor.

Missy comes back to my room to let me know that the ball is about to begin and I'm to be announce in 5 minutes. I looked in the mirror. And double checked my hair, oh stuff it I'm going to be yelled at and get disapproving looks anyway.

I walked down to the hall in front of the ball room. I saw my family, my father and brother were wearing similar black dress robes. My mother she was wearing an emerald dress that was big and puffy. Her hair was loose and her makeup was perfect. She was also looking a bit red in the face, a bit like she was about to explode.

"Mother, father you look lovely, as do you Kano" I said smiling.

"What... er... how.." my mother floundered like a fish out of water. "I'm Going to..." luckily for me she was interrupted.

"Aille Agostino's"

"Woops, better go mum, see you later" I walked past her and to the large double doors. Which were opened by the wizard announcer on the other side. I took a deep breath and strolled threw them smiling. I looked over the crowd of people for familiar faces. I was happy to see Luna Lovegood, the daughter of my old tutor, professor McGonagall and my two of my only friends Albus Potter and friend Scorpius Malfoy. This ball may even be fun, if I can avoid my mother.

* * *

**Hey so that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed it! rate and review :) xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like a year but I have been busy ( I really hate gsce's)I promise from now on you will get a chapter at least once a week and if you don't you have my permission to message me by any means and be like "YOU BROKE A PROMISE! I HATEZZZ YOU NOW" and then I will probably upload so yeah super sorry about that so here you go **

**Chapter three**

The second I was down the stairs I walked straight over to a table full of drinks and grabbed a glass of fire whisky. I turned around to see Albus and Scorpius looking at me it was clear that they disapproved.

"Hey don't be judgey If you want me to survive the night let me have it." Then I remembered "Wait I'm a 17 year old witch I am aloud to drink! Don't forget I'm in the year above you!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"We can be judgey if we want" Scorpius protested "You're supposed to be one of our best mates and you didn't even try to sneak us a drink!" Albus tutted along with him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Boys the table is right here and no one is stopping you" I gestured to the table. I loved these two. Together with Sarah, my other best friend who is a half blood and actually in my year, they kept me sane.

"Apart from my mum and my dad" said a deep voice to the side of me.

"Yeah and his mum and dad" said another voice. I knew those voices anywhere. James potter and Fred Weasely. The dynamic duo, together taking the school by a whirl wind of pranks, making girls swoon and having every boy wanting to be them. Sighing I turned to face the idiots who believed the own facade. They were both staring at me with their 'bad boy' smirks.

"So yeah I think some people would, what do you think of that?" potter chimed smugly. Oh he thought he was winning?

"Oh thank god your here potter! These to villains were trying to drink underage! I couldn't stop them they are just too powerful!" I said sarcastically, I heard Al and Scorp trying and failing to suppress their laughter behind me. "Please you are the only one that can save us from this awful fate of teenage drinking! Psh, don't be a hypocrite we all know that you've been drinking since about 4th year."

Potter was glaring at me trying to stare me down. "Oh who asked you little miss no mates?" he sneered. Is he really this stupid? Gosh poor Albus having to live with this guy.

"Oh wait I know this one!" I tipped my head to the side "Oh yeah that would be you about 30 seconds ago..." His eyes darkened and he opened his mouth as if to answer back, but I saw my mother making a bee line to me through the crowed "well as entertaining as it is to see you try and outwit me Potter, It's time for me to disappear!" I smirked at him and Weasely, gave Al and Scorp a quick smile then launched myself into the crowd of people trying my best to blend in.

Eventually I lost my mother and found a comfortable spot in a dark corner of the room. I sat down at a table trying my best to look inconspicuous. I thank god for the trays of drink floating around, it meant I wouldn't have to risk going back to the drinks table.

"Kingsley fancy coming and hiding with me and harry? We've had enough of this, Mrs. Agostino is scary" I heard a hushed voice whisper a small distance away.

"If not you never saw us here." Whispered another "we trying to avoid her." Finding the whole situation hilarious I couldn't help but chime in.

"Join the club" it gave me great satisfaction to see the wizarding world's greatest hero's who is trained aura's jump at the sound of my voice. "Yeah I think my mother is a pain in the ass too..." I continued they all stepped on to the darkness letting their eyes adjust to the light.

Mr Weasely's face broke into a grin. "Aille!" He said " you frightened me for a second!" me and Mr. Weasely had met once before when rose was in the hospital wing for a quidditch injury, I had gone with Albus to make sure she was okay.

"Oh so this is Albus' other friend, Why have I never met you before? I mean you've been friends for six years" Mr. Potter questioned. I scanned the room seeing my mother not far away I Ignored his question.

"If you don't want my mother to find you then you better sit down and look casual fast." I said laughing quietly as all three men sat down immediately.

"Okay so here's the plan, if she comes over pretend to be laughing at a joke. If she confronts us you and you" I said pointing at Mr. Weasely and Mr. Potter "say you need to go and check on your children and then minister says something about introducing me to someone and we all make a clean get away, OK?"

They looked at me slightly shocked. "Why are you hiding from your mum anyway?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Well she doesn't exactly approve of my dress or my attitude" The three men laughed quietly.

"Well I actually need to go now" said the minister of magic smiling. "I hope you can avoid you mother for as long as possible. It was nice meeting you" he said excusing himself.

I saw my mother catch sight of us. "Bollocks... I mean Darn it, the psycho has spotted us." I then realised Kinsley had left. I felt my eyes widen. "Please don't leave me here" I said trying to play the sympathy card.

"Don't worry, we will come back and save you..." said Mr, Weasely on a very unconvincing way. My mother was getting closer. I started laughing an uncontrollable laugh. I was so dead.

The traitors joined in, Waited until my mum was close enough to hear then said "well we best check on the children, It was nice talking to you." they scuttled away leaving me to defend myself against the pure rage that my mother obviously felt.

I sat there waiting for all hell to break loose.

**So what did you think? Review and give me some feed back? please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I meant to upload this on Friday but ya know its easter weekend and my family came over so I had to socialize and stuff (ikr ew :P ) so you will just have to deal with having to chapters this week ****.**

* * *

Lucky me! I can't help but think as my mother reaches me that life is seriously unfair. My mother looked at me pure fury in her face. I know that nothing can save me now.

"How could you?" she manages to grind out. "This is my birthday ball and you are ruining it for me. I brought you a beautiful dress. It was sweet and flattering and you would have look beautiful, and like my daughter. But know you're just a little bitch who I happen to be related to. You are no daughter of mine. Once you're out of Hogwarts you better be out of my house." She carried on in her annoyingly high pitch voice before she caught Mr. Potter with James potter walking back over in our direction. She quickly composed herself.

"Oh Mr. Potter, to what do we owe this pleasure?" she squealed.

Mr. Potter kicked his son subtly in the shin, Grudgingly James look at me.

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to dance with me Aille?" he managed make it sound kind of realistic. I mean honestly if I didn't know he hated me and he wasn't pulling 'why the hell am I actually here?" face I might not be able to tell that his dad had put him up to this for my sake.

Knowing thus was my only chance out I played a long. "Oh I would _love_ to" I said using the tone that he would recognise as me saying 'No way in hell would I ever being willing to dance with you on a normal occasion'.

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the room harry following close behind. "Alright guys just have one dance so Mrs Agnostino sees and then Aille can quickly get lost okay?" Mrs Potter had joined us by this point ready to dance with Harry.

We took our places and began to move to the torturously slow beat of a classical song.

"You owe me one" James said glaring at me.

"Okay, so how about I don't tell your dad your every move this year? You know I could easily owl him when ever want, say there's a party or another line of girls that want to get into your pants. Not that that seems a particularly difficult thing to do from what I've heard but you know each to their own I guess." I smirked as I saw his face go red, I'm not whether it's from anger or embarrassment. We moved quickly across the floor.

"And like I couldn't so the same, tell your mum about the short skirts, the way you and your friend constantly break curfew or the way you have dated and even slept with muggleborns"

I blinked at him "touché but your under the impression my mother cares about my well being, as soon as I have graduated Hogwarts I am out."

"Hmm... well I'm sure I can find some other way to blackmail you." The rest of the dance consisted of a glaring contest and me trying my best to step on his toes and make it look like an accident.

Once the song stopped I glanced around spotted Al and Scorp. I strutted over grabbed them and made a beeline toward the glass doors that led to the balcony. Once we were there I walked to one side. "Is this function getting boring to you guys yet or do you want to stay in there?" I said casually.

They both exchanged grins "what have you got in mind?" Scorp asked. I smiled and summoned two bottles of fire Whisky and levitated them to the ground. I kicked off my shoes and dangled my legs over the edge of the balcony.

Suddenly Al seemed very nervous "are you sure this is a good idea? Cant me just take the stairs?"

"Not unless you want to get caught," I replied "it's only one floor I do it all the time!" with that I threw myself of the balcony I landed and rolled in a way I had perfected from jumping out of our history of magic class room window. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the boys. They were both looking over the balcony looks of terror on the faces.

I was about to yell at them about being wimps when I was interrupted by none other than Fred Weasely.

"Hey guys what are you doing? Having a romantic get away? Al and Scorpius sitting in a tre G"

I held back a laugh. "No actually" Scarp replied "we are watching the crazy bitch we call our friend throw herself of the balcony." I silently cursed him as I saw him and his ever present cousin stick their head over balcony. I stared back.

"Are do you miss me that much? You didn't have to try and kill yourself!" Fred yelled.

"Don't kid yourself Fred she obviously did it for me!" yelled James.

"It's not even that high up!" I exclaimed, then I turned to Scorp and al "stop wimping out and get your buts down here I am getting bored and I will go and drink these without you" I held up the bottle of alcohol. They still looked unsure. I heard whispering and then two thumps on the ground next to me.

I looked over to see the two idiots on the ground. "I don't remember inviting you." I said staring at the two dumb asses on the floor.

"Ah but you did show us your alcohol, so we took that as an invitation in its self." Fred said "you know you want to share it with your favourite ginger." He said with a hopeful look. Giving them my best death glare I turned back two the wimps I call my friends.

"Come on, I'll catch you" that convinced Scorp he sailed through the air and landed in a graceful heap at my feet.

"You said you were going to catch me!" he hissed.

"In case you didn't realise you are 6"1 and I am 5"6 there was no way I could catch you."

He went to say something but was cut off by the voice of Albus' aunt Hermione. "What are you doing out here Albus?" quickly I pressed myself up against the wall under the balcony. The boys on the other hand had dived in to the bushes.

"Just getting some air" Al said "I'll be back in a minute" we heard her steps retreat. "I'm going to take the stairs" he called down to us" I'll meet you by the fountain.

* * *

**A/N: can you review please? Just so I know whether you like this story or not cause otherwise I might end up not carrying it on, I'm not sure yet though.**


End file.
